There are many situations in which it is desirable to be able to transport a plurality of differently shaped elongated components without the necessity of changing over from one conveying system to another. For instance, conventional structural steel fabricating machines, such as the "Mubea-Matic" manufactured by Muhr und Bender Attendorn, and "Easy-Cut Bar Shear" manufactured by Ehrichs Manufacturing Co. of Fargo, N.D., are capable of cutting and fabricating a wide variety of structural steel components such as I-beams, angle irons, T-beams, channel members, and the like. However, when one switches over from processing one type of component to another type of component (e.g., angle irons to channel members), it is common practice to make numerous changes to the conveyor system, or replace the conveyor system entirely, for feeding components to the machinery. This is an expensive and time-consuming activity, both in the feeding of structural steel fabricating machinery and in other situations.
There have been proposals in the past, such as provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,261 and 2,860,766, for conveying differently shaped components utilizing the same basic conveying system. However, such prior art systems have not normally been capable of properly transporting structural components of all shapes (particularly I-beams and channel members) and in order to change over from conveying one type of component to another or components of different sizes, it is normally necessary to provide for a manual adjustment of the conveying components.
According to the present invention, a conveying system and associated method of conveyance are provided that are capable of properly and efficiently conveying structural components of all conventional shapes without any modifications whatsoever to the conveyor components. Additionally, according to the present invention, the conveying components are adjustable by automatic means to provide the proper spacing to carry components of all different sizes. According to the present invention, it is possible to interchangeably convey I-beams, angle irons, T-beams, channel members, and like components utilizing a conveyor system including sets of pairs of axially spaced rollers. This is accomplished by automatically adjusting the axial spacing of the rollers of each pair to accommodate a component to be fed thereby; conveying the component to a desired position utilizing the conveyor system; and changing the component being conveyed without modification of the conveyor system, insuring only that the axial spacing of the rollers of each pair is appropriate.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a conveyor roller is provided comprising a generally tubular body member, including means defining an axial bore extending through the body member. The body member further includes a radially outermost generally axially extending peripheral surface; a generally radially extending first end surface; a generally radially extending second surface; a radially innermost generally axially extending peripheral surface; and a radially slanting outer surface. The radially outermost generally axially extending peripheral surface extends between the first surface and the radiallly slanting surface, and the second surface extends between the radially slanting surface and the radially innermost generally axially extending peripheral surface. The body member is preferably composed of hard rubber (the term "hard rubber" as used in the present specification and claims is intended to mean all materials having conveyance properties comparable to hard rubber) with key means formed on the interior of the axial bore by a metal sleeve, and the roller body member preferably further includes a radially slanting inner surface, the radially slanting inner surface extending from the radially innermost generally axially extending peripheral surface, and providing a linear continuation of the radially slanting outer surface. A conveyance system utilizing such a roller preferably includes first and second said rollers with means for mounting the rollers for rotation about a common axis. The rollers are disposed on the mounting means so that geometric extensions of the radially slanting surfaces of each of the rollers intersect at a point between the rollers.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a conveyance system is provided which includes first and second rollers, means for mounting the rollers for rotation about a common axis, surface means formed on the rollers, the surface means including a radially slanting surface associated with each roller, geometric extensions of the surfaces intersecting at a point between the rollers; and positioning means operatively connected to the rollers for automatically adjusting the axial positions of the rollers with respect to each other. For conveyance of bulk type materials, each of the first and second rollers includes a tubular sleeve extending axially therefrom toward the other of the rollers, the tubular sleeves telescopically engaging each other and providing an exterior surface for receipt of a conveyor belt. For universal conveyance of structural elongated components and the like, the rollers are mounted by a common tubular shaft, and the positioning means include an interior rod associated with each roller, each interior rod disposed generally interiorly of the common shaft and extending axially outwardly from the common shaft at one end thereof, and including means for operatively engaging it associated roller. In either case, power means are activated to axially move the rollers with respect to each other depending upon the bulk of the material or the size of the structural components to be conveyed thereby.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the conveyance of a wide variety of components and materials without necessity for change in the conveying system structure, and with automatic adjustment depending upon the size of the components or materials conveyed. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.